Mahavogga 4.17
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Fourth Khandaka >> 4.17 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FOURTH KHANDHAKA(PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON,VASSA) Chapter-17 : How to Treat Quarrelsome, Contentious & Sick Bhikkus. 1. At that time a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other, entered upon vassa(rains) in a certain district of the Kosala country. In their neighbourhood other Bhikkhus, litigious, contentious, quarrelsome, disputatious persons, who used to raise questions before the Sangha, entered upon vassa(rains) with the intention of inhibiting, on the Pavarana day, the Pavarana of those Bhikkhus when they should have finished their vassa(rains) residence. Now those Bhikkhus heard: 'In our neighbourhood other Bhikkhus, &c. Well, what are we to do?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 2. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other, enter upon vassa(rains) in a certain district. In their neighbourhood other Bhikkhus, . . . . (&c., § 1). I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that those Bhikkhus hold Uposatha twice or thrice on the fourteenth day (of the half-month) in order that they may be able to hold Pavarana before those (other) Bhikkhus. If those litigious, contentious, . . . . (&c., § 1) Bhikkhus approach that district, let the resident Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), quickly assemble and hold Pavarana; having held Pavarana, let them say to them: "We have held our Pavarana, friends; do you do, Sirs, as you think fit." 3. 'If those litigious, . . . . (&c., § 1) Bhikkhus come to that residence unexpectedly, let the resident Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), prepare seats (for them), get water for the washing of their feet, foot-stools, and towels, then let them go to meet them, take their bowls and their robes, and offer them (water) to drink; having thus looked after those Bhikkhus, let them go outside the boundary and hold Pavarana; having held Pavarana, let them say: "We have held our Pavarana, friends, do you do, Sirs, as you think fit." 4. 'If they succeed in tbis way, well and good; if they do not succeed, let a learned, competent, resident Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the resident Bhikkhus: "Let the resident Bhikkhus hear me, Sirs. If you are ready, Sirs, let us now bold Uposatha and recite the Patimokkha, and let us hold Pavarana on the next new-moon day." If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the litigious, . . . . (&c., § 1) Bhikkhus say to those Bhikkhus: "Well, friends, hold Pavarana with us now," let them reply: "You are not masters, friends, of our Pavarana; we will not hold Pavarana now." 5. 'If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), those litigious, (&c., § 1) Bhikkhus stay there till that new-moon day, let a learned, competent, resident Bhikkhu, . . . 6. 'If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), those litigious, . . . . (&c., § 1) Bhikkhus stay there still till that full-moon day, those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), ought to hold Pavarana all of them, no matter whether they like it or not, on the next full-moon day, on the day of the komudi katumasini. 7. 'If those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), hold Pavarana, and a sick Bhikkhu inhibits the Pavarana of a healthy Bhikkhu, let them say (to the inhibiting Bhikkhu): "You are sick, Sir, and the Lord Buddha has said that a sick person cannot endure being questioned. Wait, friend, until you have recovered; having recovered, you may reprove him, if you like." If they speak to him thus, and he reproves (that Bhikkhu) notwithstanding, he makes himself guilty of the Pachittiya offence of disregard. 8. 'If those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), hold Pavarana, and a healthy Bhikkhu inhibits the Pavarana of a sick Bhikkhu, let them say (to the inhibiting Bhikkhu): "This Bhikkhu is sick, friend, and the Lord Buddha has said that a sick person cannot endure being questioned. Wait, friend, until this Bhikkhu has recovered; when he has recovered you may reprove him, if you like." If they speak to him thus, . . . . (&c., as in § 7). 9. 'If those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), hold Pavarana, and a sick Bhikkhu inhibits the Pavarana of another sick Bhikkhu, let them say (to the inhibiting Bhikkhu): "You are sick, Sirs, and the "Lord Buddha has said that a sick person cannot endure being questioned. Wait, friend, until you have recovered; when he has recovered you may reprove him, if you like." If they speak to him thus, . . . . (&c., as in § 7). 10. 'If those Bhikkhus, O Bhikkhus(Monks), hold Pavarana, and a healthy Bhikkhu inhibits the Pavarana of another healthy Bhikkhu, let the Sangha question and examine them both and treat them according to the law, and then hold Pavarana.'